REJECTION
by Priscy-Lockheart
Summary: Answer to qwerty91's challenge. A liquor, a rejection, a annoying freak...! What's happening here! SazhStella more pairings should be added soon Rated T because of stressed Stella XD
1. I Rejection

_Hope my bad English don't ruin all O.o' (Beta reader? Someone? Please?)_

_**WARNING**__: OOCness ahead!_

----

R.E.J.E.C.T.I.O.N.

That was the last word Stella thought that would be incorporate to her dictionary. What that strawberry-blond girl had that she didn't? What Stella did to deserve that "annoying" title? Without any clue of what the answer might be, she toke the fullest glass. Even knowing that all people of her family – and this include herself – are weak to alcoholic beverage, this was the only comfort in the entire castle. Stella toke a long breath and prepared her lips to receive the liquor.

"It really has a funny taste…" She thought . "And it's like my lips are touching something el…"

-H-Hina?! – Stella screamed. The little chocobo just made she throw all the liquor in the ground by staying in the way. – What the hell are you…?!

-"No liquor", do you remember? – A man approached. That was Sazh, her bodyguard.

-Why not? I need it! – Stella began filling the glass again.

-No, you don't. – Sazh toke both glass and bottle of her hands and began to return the liquor to the bottle.

-Don't be mean! I'm just a girl that needs to get drunk, dammit!

-"Need to get drunk"?

-Yes! Now give me that f*cking glass!

-Nope. And you're screaming.

-I can't even scream now? I'm stressed! Give me the glass! – At that point, everyone was looking at them. Some persons even where trying don't to laugh.

-I won't. And stop screaming, please.

-Give me that sh*t or I will kill Hina!

-Hey, hey, hey! That cheating!

-You have three seconds!

-What's happening here? – A third voice asked. Stella shivered.

-Oh, hello mister Noctis! –Sazh greeted like if nothing wrong happened. – Do you want some liquor?

-I'll pass. However, looks like miss Fleuret want one.

-Me? Drinking? O-Of course not, mister Noctis!

-Returning to the topic, what was the reason for all the exposure? – Noctis apparently ignored Stella's confusion.

-He just threw off part of that liquor! – Stella began immediately, afraid of a sudden betrayal. – And I'm pretty sure that it's expensive, so it's unforgivable.

-Wouldn't it be easier just order him to clean it?

-But it wouldn't bring the liquor back.

-So, screaming like an annoying crazy would?

Annoying. He just repeated that word. Stella felt a big desire to cry. But she couldn't. Stella was sure that he doesn't deserve her tears. Instead of began crying around, she said:

-No, and sorry if I'm _that_ annoying. But, you know… If you insist talking something bad about someone, that only means that you're three times worse!

Noctis' expression don't changed at all. It was like he wasn't even hearing.

-Dammit, listen to me! I-I mean… Are you hearing, mister Noctis?

-See? You _are _annoying. – He answered simply. It was enough to Stella lost all her balance and slap him, leaving soon after. Sazh followed her while the people began to pretend that the "show" never happened.

-That f*cking b*stard! I'll KILL him next time, KILL! – She yelled after exiting of the hall.

-Wow, calm down lady…

-And you! – She stopped and looked to him. – YOU will help me! Oh, you will… And he will die of suffering!

-A-Are you alright…?

-Yes I'm! I'm feeling SO GOOD right now. That's how vengeance is!

-L-Lady Stella… Maybe you should drink something…

-LIQUOR!

-…Or maybe you should go to the bed…

-Have se—

-STELLA, SHUT UP! – He screamed, scared. – Stop or I'll think you're on drugs.

-Good idea… Maybe they… Kill me fast… – She said with a strange expression with no energy in her face.

-Lady Stella, let's go home…

-Why? That place has more windows to me jump off and die...

-Lady Stella, let's go home.

-And they will have my blood in their grass. More work for them…

-Lady Stella… - He called calmly, raising his tone soon after. – LET'.HOME.

-I don't want! – Now she looked like a small child yelling about a big brother.

"Finally, the last boss…" Sazh thought, trying to smile.

-I can make some cookies…

-ME DON'T WANT!

-Or we can see a movie…

-ME STILL DON'T WANT!

-I can read a story…

-ME STILL DON'T WANTING!

-I can… Well…

"Oh no… She is beginning to become good at this." Sazh thought.

-I WON.

-No, you don't. – He forced his tone don't to change.

-YES, I WON!!! – Unlike him, Stella just wanted her tone to go higher and higher.

The discussion lasted for longer than Sazh ever imagined. In the end, he promised making whatever she wanted; only restriction being "no liquor". The dialogue just ended exactly where it began.

"Exactly like a child…" He smiled.

- I know! – Stella said after a long pause.

-So, what's it? – Sazh asked, preparing himself to the "bomb".

-I want a boyfriend.

-…Oh my God, you're on drugs. I need to tell that to your parents! Let's go. – He held her hand tight and began to walk. Stella refused to move:

-I'm being serious!

-How, when and where you think I'm going to find a boyfriend for you? I mean, you're the treasure of the family. I'm not going to give you to the first person who appears.

-Of course you don't. And that exactly the point! Nobody's better than you to find someone better than that "annoying" freak for me. AND! You promised.

-…Alright. – He said reluctantly.

-I don't heard you...! – She said to the seven winds to listen.

- I accept the task of fighting the evil dragon called destiny and save my princess from the tower called solitude in a beautiful white ho…

-Oh, just shut up! – She said before both of them began to laugh. Yet laughing, they began the way home.

_--In the next morning, at Noctis' room--_

-Haha, headache from yesterday? You _really_ like liquor, huh? What a alcoholic black-hole friend I have here…

-Shut up... - Noctis said without any energy in the voice. - Did I spoke to Stella...?

-What you wanted? Oh, no. But it was funny to watch anyway.

-...Hm… - He growled. The blonde, knowing Noctis like he knew, recognized it as a "go ahead".

-I never thought you had a second personality. – The blond laughed with his own joke. – Wow, what a courage to tell the word "annoying" more than three times to someone. - He was sure having a good time with all the confusion of the friend.

-What…?

-Now Stella is searching for another boyfriend. But don't cry, child. You happened to know a strawberry-blond girl that is in love with you. And, wow! She is better than Stella! Anyway, congrats for the new girlfriend!

Noctis' face went blank. Then pale. Then red. The blond guy prepared his ears to what came next.

**WHY THE HELL YOU DON'T STOPPED ME?!?!?!?!**

--

_.......Believe in me, I nearly wrote "Now Stella has another GIRLFRIEND" and "MISS Noctis" XDDDDDDDDDD_

_(kaham)_

_Haha, poor Noctis… But at least he don' ended alone XD" So children, don't get drunk without a true (and sober) friend next to you. u.ú_

_Actually, it was going to be a oneshot, but I couldn't finish it… Not that fast XD I mean, it's so cliché to the boy kiss the girl out of nowhere and they be happy forever =D! -.- So, why not extend the madness for other 2 chapters or 3? ;D And yes, the story begin in the title XD" -Die-_

_(Oh, and don't ask from where all this madness came o.o' I'm still trying to figure out XD""")_

_Review pls! PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS~~_


	2. II It’s time to find someone

**R.E.J.E.C.T.I.O.N.**

_Chapter 2_ – It's time to find someone

-Let's go, Sazh, wake up! Wake up already! – Stella called early in the morning, unable to sleep. He slight opened his eyes. Hina flew off his coat's pocket.

-Stella? Are you feeling ill? – He asked with a soft and worried voice.

-No. – Unlike his, her voice was carefree and full of energy. – I was just excited about today and couldn't sleep.

-…What day is it? – Sazh blinked, confused.

-August ninth. – Stella answered after checking her cellular phone.

-Not your birthday then. So… Why are you here?

-Don't pretend you forgot! – Stella crossed her arms. – My boyfriend, of course! Your search begins today and now!

-…Good night. – He said, covering himself till the head.

-Don't be mean! – She yelled.

With a little more time and maudlin, Stella was able to convince him. So, fifteen minutes later, there were they in her bedroom. Sazh with his usual clothes and green coat; Stella with a short white dress and Hina in her hands. That last seemed very happy with the girl.

-How long did you spent on this? –Sazh asked with a surprised tone while looking to a notebook full of names.

-Maybe one or two hours. – She answered simply while playing with Hina. – I'm good at remembering people's names.

-I think I already found this out. – After reading the name, he continued. – Did you wrote every name that pooped in your head? There's no way I'm going to let Marqui or Gadot touch you. Not only this, but they scare me. As for Snow, he is a good boy.

-So, what about him? – She smiled.

-No way.

-Why not?!

-He is… Big.

-But… What's the problem with it? Snow can protect me. You know, he can scare my enemies!

-Yes, and can scare your parents too. – After a while, he came back to the "work", just to stop again. – Wait, why is your father here?

-That's because I always said that I would marry him when I grow up.

-Stella?

-Alright, I mistook someone else's name. – She admitted.

-Oh, and… Lightning is a girl.

Quickly, she toke the notebook of Sazh's hands and began to search that name. Finding it, she asked in a loud voice:

-What is this bitch doing here?!

-That was you who wrote it, so… Oh, and more respect for the others.

-Stop being mean and skip that jerk! – She threw the notebook back to him.

-Alright, alright… Oh, who is that?

-What's the problem now? – She was beginning to get tired of her own mistakes.

-A good name.

-Seriously?! – Her voice lost all the anger from before. – Who is it?!

-Hope.

The room went silent just to Stella broke the silence with a loud, prolonged laugh.

-That child?! – She could barely breathe. – Stop kidding me!

-I'm not kidding. – Sazh answered peacefully. – He is a good boy.

-He has half my age!

-No, he has half MY age. I know, adolescents like older guys, but they aren't exactly a good choice.

-Please, can you read the rest before giving me a younger brother?

-I can read, but I doubt finding a better person.

-That's pedophilia!

-You and Snow would be.

-Sazh, I'm nineteen.

-See? You and Hope are only five years apart.

-Sazh!

The discussion lasted for hours. In the end, Stella accepted receiving Hope in her home and Sazh was free do to his job peacefully. However, "peace" was something the Caelum home was missing since the last night.

-I won't, end of story! – This time who spoke was Noctis, trying to run from his blonde friend and the redhead maid.

-Ah, don't be shy Noctis! – Began the blond. – I'm sure she likes you!

-That's NOT the point! I want to see Stella!

-I disallow. – The redhead said. – She isn't girl for you! She slapped you, slapped! And the worst: in the middle of a party! And is a drunk, and… - She stopped speaking after receiving an angry look from Noctis.

-But she is right, Noctis! Stella is terrible! However, Lightning, oh, she acts like a qu…

-I don't care! Give me Stella or the car.

-But you don't know how to drive… - Remembered the maid.

-I'll learn.

-Noctis, stop! – Asked the blonde.

-Laris… - Noctis stopped and looked at him. – Why don't_ you_ stop? And you too, Vanille. Wait, why are you here to begin with?

-Oh, I was searching for… Oh my God, Hope!

-He disappeared again? – Asked Noctis, already knowing the answer.

-He is good at it! I'm proud of him… - Laris commented.

-Shut up! – The other two ordered.

-Going back to the topic… Mister Noctis, do you have a clue of where he might be?

-Knowing that child? – Laris intervened. – He probably hid somewhere in the garden or in the garage.

-Oh, thank you very much! – Vanille ran down the stairs and opened the mansion's front door, running to the garden and forgetting this one open.

-Now, going back to the true topic…

-Laris.

-Yes?

-Shut up.

----------------

-Ho-kun?! – Vanille's voice nearly echoed. – Ho-kun, where are you? Answer please! I'm worried about you…

-Shut up Vanille, I'm trying to read here! – A young voice said.

-Ho-kun! – She looked up, to one of the trees' limbs. Hope was lying there with a white book on his hands. – I finally found you! Someone wants to talk with you on the phone.

-Mother?! – He sat on the limp quickly, letting the book fall in the middle of the movement.

-Nope. – Vanille toke the book of the ground. – Someone called "Sazh".

-Say that I'm sleeping.

-Hey, that's horrible! What would you mother think?!

-Alright, give me the phone.

-…I think… - She made a little pause. – I think I forgot to bring it.

-You what…?

-I'm sorry, but I forgot the phone on your room! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!

-Vanille, stop apologizing.

-Oh, sorry! Sorry, I mean… Sorry!

-Just give me the book and shut up. – He said with a sigh.

-But, the phone…

-Oh, yes! – Hope got off the tree and left his orange glasses with Vanille. – Wait here! I'll come back soon! – He said while running to the mansion.

-Alright…! – He heard Vanille say with an uncertain voice.

He ran faster and faster, always keeping his eyes in the mansion ahead. Hope remembered when he was younger and his mother ran with him. The truth was that now he missed that time so much. She was in another country, taking care of some business. That day was completing the third month of her departure and the first without any call.

-Hey, hey! Don't sleep while running, child! – The blonde told to Hope, holding his arm.

-Hey, let go of me!

-I just saved your life!

-I don't have time to jokes.

-Alright. – Laris let go of his arm. – I _hope _you head and the door become good friends.

-Wha…? Ah! Thank you, Laris! – He said after finding out that the blonde just saved him from hitting the door.

-No prob, kid.

Hope smiled and began to run again. When he finally reached the phone, however, nobody was waiting for him on the other side of the line.

---

_Alright, I decided. "Rejection" will be a longfic, end of story. So, don't expect to see SazhStella or any other couple THAT soon. And I'm no more a Hope hater, so I decided to add him in this fic too 83 Ai, ai… Poor Hope in that chapter. Vanille sure did him run a lot O.õ' Ah, and about the glasses… Don't ask -///-" Oh, and if square set Stella's birthday to August 9__th__, I'll kill someone -.-_

_Ahem_

_Anyway, hope you liked that chapter. It don't have as much humor as the first one (I doubt any other will have O.õ), but was still fun to write. Hope you liked it, we see each other again on chapter 3 =D –typed 32 --_

_**Review pls!**__ If you want to be Rejection's beta reader, I'm still searching for one! n.n_


End file.
